


bail me out.

by edieble



Series: All Time Low inspired [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, igot7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, all time low song inspiration, jinyoung is a soft english student and mark is an art student in a gang, very brief mentions of 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: would ya,bail me out if i need it?help me down,will you catch me when i fall?another night i'm out here wasted,another night you gotta take my call.





	

Jinyoung groaned loudly as his phone rung right next to his head, waking him from his peaceful slumber. He shielded his eyes as he looked at the blindingly bright screen, accepting the call and placing the phone to his ear. Who the _heck_ was ringing at 3am? “Hello?” His low voice was thick with sleep, his throat scratching uncomfortably and causing him to wince- he was going to **kill** whoever the person on the other line was.

“Is this Park Jinyoung?” A raspy, clearly older, voice boomed strongly through the receiver, informing the raven haired boy that it wasn’t one of his classmates asking for notes or help on an essay due the next day. 

“Uh, yeah…w-who is this?” The English student had leaned over to switch his bed side lamp on, propping himself up against the headboard of his bed and anxiously rubbed a heavy hand against his eyes.

“This is the police.”

“Ah, I see. What can I help you with, officer?”

“Very sorry to bother you at this hour but I believe you know Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung resisted the urge to sigh tediously and spit out a ‘ _what has he done this time?’_ , instead settling for a soft, non committal murmur that didn’t confirm nor deny.

“Yes, I do. Has something happened?” He tried his best not to sound bitter- he really did.

“The kid’s got himself into a situation and needs someone to pick him up. He told me to call you.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes; half at the word ‘kid’, knowing they only used it to wind Mark up about his baby face, and half at the fact that the criminal- okay, that may be a bit harsh but still, this wasn’t the first time he had been called to come and pick the menace up from the cold and dark police station on the edge of town. He _**hated**_ that Mark knew about the impact he has on him, and hated even more that he used it to his own advantage. This time he let himself sigh, nodding in defeat.

“I’ll be there in 20.”

“Thank you, Mr Park. I’ll let him know.” He hung up and threw his phone on the other side of his bed, as if it was Mark and he needed to get away from him. He did, if he was honest with himself. The older was a ‘bad influence’, as they call it, and he was always using the bookworm for his own devices that ended up in his benefit, but leaving Jinyoung with just another experience that The Mark Tuan put him through. But again, he had to confess that he wasn’t a bad guy. Not in the slightest. He was a bright, loving and inspiring person. The older got good grades, created some wonderful art pieces and always put his family and loved ones first. He had just gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd.

Jinyoung shuffled out of bed, pulling one of Marks hoodies that he had left the last time he was here over his head and folding his glasses neatly on his face. Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, the boy dragged his feet towards the front door and pulled on a pair of trainers, careful not to make too much noise as to not wake up his roommate, Youngjae, and his doting boyfriend. Youngjae may be a heavy sleeper, but Jaebum was the opposite, his ears always perked up for any sound of danger that could come near or possibly, _God forbid!_ , harm his precious sunshine. It was, admittedly, cute (if only a little bit annoying), and Jinyoung nearly half wished he had someone who loved and cared about him like that, but stopped himself before the stupid thought fathomed and carried him away on a frail cloud of daydreams. In a last second moment of weakness, he plucked a fluffy grey overcoat from their coat pegs to substitute for Marks usual leather jacket which only he knew he hated.

 

The drive was actually under 15 minutes, but Jinyoung knew that a drunk Mark would be pleased about him being early and so set out to cause the boys beautiful smile to spread across his face; as always. He entered with a expressionless face, lips tightly pressed together in a line, knowing that being angry would only waste energy he did not have and further waste everyone’s time. Mark was slumped over on a black leather sofa in the usual office, head hanging low and eyes not looking anywhere in particular. His dark hair was swept back, held by grease and sweat, and a fresh cut gleamed proudly from the corner of his mouth and down to his jawline. The boys head shot up, however, when he saw Jinyoung enter, a playful grin dancing across his lips and his eyes lighting up with either happiness or a sense of success. “Oppa!” the brunette chirped impishly, his full, pink tongue darting out to wet his equally as full but wine red lips.

“Shut it.” Jinyoung growled in response, flicking his hyungs forehead harshly. The older simply giggled before pointing towards his wrist that was handcuffed to the thin wooden armrest, pulling at it weakly and whimpering through a pout.

“Tell them to stop handcuffing me, babe. I told them I’m not into that sort of thing, but they never listen.”

“Don’t call me _babe_.” Jinyoung didn’t mean to spit the word out so sharply, instantly regretting his tone as he saw a shift in Marks face, his smile faltering and eyes shining like he had been slapped. But he was tired, and he was achy, and he had to get up at butt o’clock for his lecture and the last thing he needed was Mark, so distracting and irresistible, pinning him down on his own bed and convincing him to _stay. Missing one lecture won’t kill you._ The raven haired student shook his head of the thoughts, readjusting his glasses as a policeman, one they had grown to know, came in and let Mark go. With strong force, Jinyoung dragged the drunk out the office and towards the reception, knowing the routine and obliging to scribble his ever changing signature on the bail out sheets. “Thanks for not putting him in a cell this time.” he mumbled, voice cracking slightly at the lack of use.

“Don’t mention it. The last thing we want is for him to cause more trouble or ruckus.”

“You and me both.”

“Hey- keep an eye on him, would ya? This can’t keep happening. Not if he wants to stay in school.” Jinyoung nodded shortly.

“I’ll try, Officer. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, kid.”

 

The ride home was silent after Jinyoung had pushed the other into his car, muttering a sharp “get in” before leaning across his thin frame to buckle him in, almost gagging at the intruding odour of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The leather jacket was soon thrown over to the back seats, the grey overcoat replacing it to hug Marks frame tightly as he pulled it closer and snuggled into the collar that smelt purely of Jinyoung, like new books, rain and autumn leaves. As he fumbled with the placing of his glasses, the English student could see Marks gaze from the corner of his eye, fixed on his hands that fiddled on the steering wheel and with his hair anxiously, longing to hold at least one in his own. If he lowered one to change gears he did it hastily, knowing that one millisecond of weakness could lead to him melting into the olders scorching touch and leave a ghastly scar.

“I’m sorry about last night.” His low, melodic voice sent an icy shiver down Jinyoungs spine, but he kept his eyes focused solely on the road ahead that his bright car lights lit up in the murky blue night.

“Don’t, Mark. It happened, it’s over.”

“But I fucked up, _**again**_. And I took it out on you, _**again**_ -”

“And I’d let you do it again. And again and again, I will always let you take it out on me, Mark. Because for Goodness sake I care about you, you idiot. I care about you so much, you’re one of the most important people in my life, God when will you get that through your thick head? I only want you safe and happy.” The brunette didn’t have a response to Jinyoungs sudden confession, only watching in awe as the others cheeks dusted with a pastel rouging. “S-so shut your mouth, okay? Focus on sobering up.” The driver denied his voice wobbled with emotion. No one made him feel like that- no one. Not even Mark Tuan. He wouldn’t become another one of those bookworm losers that gets caught in the web of a bad boy, the alluring and dangerous predators with slicked back hair and a weighty leather jacket, a cigarette between their teeth and a knife stuck in their boot, smelling of burnt woodlands and ice. He wouldn’t give in, he wouldn’t give himself to them just so he could be chewed up and spat right back out, a cloud of judgement following him with an invisible tattoo that labelled him as _**theirs**_.

Jinyoung didn’t need to ask where he was driving to, the routine and journey drilled into his head so much that he could do it in his sleep, and he half wished he was, the rude interruption of his rest still bitter on his tongue. They pulled up to Jinyoungs set of dorms and made no waiting in getting inside, an arm around each others waist for support while they stumbled through the door and into the bedroom after removing their shoes and coats. Jinyoung didn’t have to shush Mark- even (half) drunk he knew by now that they weren’t alone and respected Youngjae and his beauty sleep. 

Mark placed himself on the younger boys bed, looking around as if he hadn’t memorised the entire place off by heart, an image imprinted on his eyelids, only shuffling over for said bed owner that passed him a glass of water. After a short and hushed thanks, the brunette gulped the water down and indulged himself in the buzz that the freezing liquid gave while trickling down his bony chest. “You’re wearing my hoodie.” he stated, offering a weak and limp pointing of his finger. Jinyoungs face heated up quickly, the reddening returning and making Marks lips curl into a soft smile while watching and listening to the other stumble.

“O-oh, yeah, I just…quickly grabbed it b-before I left because it was…close and I was in a rush and-”

“It looks cute on you.” Could Jinyoung blush anymore than he was at this moment? “Way better than it ever did on me. Keep it.”

“No, I can’t-”

“Keep it…please?” And who could deny those puppy eyes and pouting lips, the gentlest plead slipping past the smoothest lips? Not Park Jinyoung, that was for sure.

Instead of dwelling, Jinyoung turned his focus on Marks wound, getting off the bed just to kneel in front of him as easier access to inspect the damage. The brunette winced as he traced it lightly with his fingertips, nearly making Jinyoung jump back in apologies, but his grip on the older’s chin stayed strong as he tutted. “It’s not too deep, you won’t need stitches, but I’m going to have to try my best to clean it out. It’s not the neatest cut, there seems to be dirt in it.” The curiosity of why pricked at the raven haired’s brain, images of Mark on the floor, being beaten and kicked around flashing before his eyes, but he decided to bury them out of his mind for as long as he could. The injured just nodded with a sigh, watching as the other moved to the bathroom to gather what he needed. 

Mark pulled away at the sight of the saline that Jinyoung was generously soaking the cotton pad in, but it surprisingly didn’t sting as much as he thought once it touched the open flesh, instead giving him a cool sense of relief as the brunette leaned into the other boys hand. The younger took this moment of vulnerability to admire Mark without him seeing, eyes fluttering around as he drunk up all of his artistic features. In the moment that the moonlight shone through the small dorm window, casting shadows of cold blues and sharp whites across his hyungs face, he couldn’t deny that he was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever had the pleasure to lay his tired eyes upon; Jinyoung almost wanted to give in to him, to give Mark his body and let the older envelop his flushed and weak body in love and everything _**him**_. But he couldn’t- he wouldn’t. Not yet, not while Mark was still involved in the so called ‘gang’. 

Patting the olders knee, Jinyoung stood to stash the equipment on his bed side table before running a gentle hand through Marks dark hair. “Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Still a bit drunk, Mark just mumbled and lifted his hips so that Jinyoung could unbutton his jeans and slip them off, his plain black tee being peeled off just to be replaced with a large tank top that had gone a pale pink in the wash. The colour contrasted strikingly with Marks usually fierce persona and chestnut hair, but softened his features and brought out the lulling of his eyes as he was slowly being taken by sleep. Luckily for Jinyoung this made him easy to manoeuvre, his body willingly being tucked under the covers before the younger clambered in after him, flicking the lamp off and neatly placing his glasses to the side before discarding Marks hoodie to the pile of clothes on the floor and turning to face said boy.

“Jinyoungie.”

“Mm?”

“Can we cuddle?” He only pretended to think for a few moments to add effect.

“I guess.” As soon as the words slipped past his lips, Mark was shuffling forward, curling into him and burying his face in his neck while an arm slung around his waist. Jinyoung wrapped his own arms around the boys shoulders, allowing him to rest on his chest and resisting the urge to sigh in content. Their breathing became harmonised, chests rising and falling in unison as the warmth of their bodies and the dark of the 4am night lured them to the land of a deep doze.

“Jinyoung?”

“Yes, Mark?”

“I love you.” The words were slurred with alcohol and exhaustion, but were heavy as they hung in the little air between them, both males being very aware of the truth and weight of meaning behind the sentence. 

“I know. Go to sleep.”

And so they did.

 

________________________________

 

It was the loud and aggressive buzzing of Jinyoung’s alarm that jolted the boys awake at 7am,  a displeased grunt from the other filling his ear in which he returned with an apology before detaching Mark from his body to lean over and switch the irritating noise off. What came next, however, was the hard part: leaving the brunette curled up in the middle of his bed, eyebrows furrowed in a slight frown as a pout graced his lips at Jinyoung’s departure, arms wrapped tightly around himself and tucking his knees to his chest. But as Jinyoung started to lift himself up, a gentle but strong hand wrapped around his arm and a wanton whimper sounded behind him. 

“Jinyoungie…stay.” Mark whined, his voice low and raspy with sleep while he continued to tug at Jinyoung’s arm. 

“Mark…” he warned in what he hoped was a stern voice,  rather than one that wavered with affection. “Don’t do this, you know I have to g-”

“ _Please_.” The desperation in his voice caused Jinyoung to slam his mouth shut, open it and then close it again in a matter of milliseconds, his jaw representing one of a typical cartoon fish. Looking back, he admired the way the brunettes long eyelashes fluttered against his bloated cheeks in drowsiness, his head fighting to stay lifted instead of lulling back against the pillow in determination of his want. “Please stay with me.” There was a underlying tension in his voice that had an unspoken context in which Jinyoung understood he didn’t just mean at this moment. With a silent curse, he gave in, pulling the smaller boy back into his arms and sighing as that one nuzzled back into the crook of his neck, their long legs tangling together under the sheets. Jinyoung fell asleep once again to the drifting sounds of Marks breath, the subtle chirp of bids and faint rustling as Jaebum and Youngjae got ready for their day of classes.

 

When he woke again, Mark was no longer glued to his side, and he felt a slight draft whisper against his skin that caused him to shiver. Blinking his heavy eyes open with large amounts of effort, he scanned the room to take in his surroundings before spotting Mark perched on his windowsill, leaning out as he exhaled a large puff of windy smoke from his lips. Jinyoung thought he looked absolutely surreal, watching as his full and pink tongue darted out to wet his drying lips before gracefully lifting the cigarette to take a long drag. And suddenly, in the dusty cerulean gleams, Jinyoung noticed everything Mark wasn’t in the most splendid way. While his peers were intimidatingly sexual, Mark was delicately tentative. While their hair was constantly pushed away, his brunette locks were now fluffy and falling carelessly in front of his face. He bared Jinyoungs plain oversized tank top, his scent resembling intoxicatingly of vanilla and raspberries. He was different. The younger quickly shuffled his way towards him, pulling Marks hoodie over his head once again and tugging the sleeves over his hands before wrapping his arms around the olders slim waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He scrunched his nose at the intense smell of smoke. 

“You said you were going to quit.“  He mumbled sleepily into Marks ear, lips brushing over the shell faintly. 

"One step at a time, love. I can only deal with so much change in a single day.” The darker haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, leaning to meet the older’s dark and mysterious eyes that glinted with secrets. 

"What do you mean?” There was a few moments of silence, no sound but their steady breathing, the slight pop that was made when Mark removed the cigarette from between his pale lips once again, and a soft murmur in the lingering clouds that promised rain.  

"I left.” He said plainly, no sense of fear or pang of loss layering it, his gaze that was somewhere in the distance now shifting to Jinyoungs large orbs. “That’s how I got this.” Mark pointed at the now dried cut.  

"They hurt you?!“ He rushed round to his front, tracing gentle and delicate fingers over the wound, careful as to not make the injured wince.  

"Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Like you said; it’s over.”

“B-…but-” Jinyoung struggled to form a normal sentence, all the words he wanted to say reaching his tongue at once and jumbling up his thoughts. Before he could say something meaningful (and not too eager), he had spurted out one simple word. “ _Why_?”

Mark chuckled like it was the most obvious question in the world, eyebrows rising and eyes turning into crescents while he stubbed the light out. “Because…” their eyes met again, a new blanket of adoration surfacing in them. “I want to be with you, Jinyoung. And not just our usual heated make out sessions hidden away in one of our rooms. I want to go out and hold your hand and kiss your face and claim you as _mine_ and…” His voice trailed off quickly, lowering his eyes and breaking their contact. Jinyoungs chest felt like it was caving in, his jaw dropping at the confession in either disbelief or lust, he wasn’t sure. He sensed the nervous tension thickening between them regretfully, quickly moving to aid it by lifting Marks chin with a gentle touch. 

“Then make me yours.” The olders eyes widened at his words, the feeling of having what he wanted for so many months being right at his fingertips seeming unbelievable. There was an audible gulp that sounded from his throat as he blinked rapidly, searching for any signs of playfulness. He found none.

“Y-you mean you’ll…you’ll let me…t-touch you?” If Jinyoung wasn’t falling so hard for Marks earlier mini speech, he might’ve kept quiet and let himself be quietly amused by the usually confident boys squirming- but oh boy he was completely whipped, and the small nod he gave was enough for Mark to grab his waist and pull their flushed bodies together, lips crashing firmly. Their teeth clattered and their tongues battled for dominance in an uneven rhythm, but they both sighed and whimpered at the sensation of equally needy hands exploring their bodies. It wasn’t long before Mark took complete control, gripping Jinyoungs thighs and throwing him onto his bed.

_____

Jinyoung dug his nails into the bed sheets below him, gawking at the sunkissed, toned frame above him that glistened with pleasure enforced sweat as he rocked his hips into the younger, taking a moment to let out a shaky groan before crushing his mouth against the others soft neck. His teeth nibbled teasingly across the flesh as if to mark him forever, both of their heads becoming dizzy as he pounded them into the mattress unforgivingly and lighting Jinyoungs body on fire. 

“ _Hyung_ …” The raven haired boys voice was shaking and weak, the honorific adding to the effect of driving Mark crazy. Holding back a roaring moan, the older attached their lips once more for a lingering peck.

“It’s okay, angel. You can let go.” he encouraged, a gentle hand coming up to brush the locks that stuck to Jinyoungs forehead with sweat away.

Ribbons of white painted Jinyoungs strained stomach, his tensing, clenching and sinful mewls pushing Mark over the edge as he pulled out and overlayed his lovers release with his own after a few harsh tugs. He collapsed against the other while they both struggled to regain their breath, limbs tangling together so you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other started. When he felt strength entering his muscles again minute later, the older rolled to Jinyoungs side and pulled him into his arms, hushing quick phrases of ‘ _are you okay?’_ and ‘ _did i hurt you?’_ and ‘ _you were so good’_ into the boys dark tresses, all of which he was responded to with reassuring giggles and words.

The clock ticked 10:42am when Jinyoung, in the safety and warmth of his newly turned lovers embrace, suggested they go out for breakfast. Mark was quick to agree, the excitement of being able to show public displays of affection bubbling over and being presented in the form of a cheek aching grin. He made the younger wear his hoodie again, the pride of claiming him as his in such an innocent way warming his chest.

They walked hand in hand down the spring covered streets, thumbs rubbing loving circles into each others palms and basking in their puppy love like teenage girls, smiles never wavering. “Hey…” Jinyoung started, playing with the olders fingers but not meeting his gaze as the latter admired him with his full attention. “You know I love you, right?” The impossible occurred at that moment; Marks smile grew ten times in size while he chirped a chuckle and nodded cheekily.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.  
> this was my first time at writing slight nsfw content so i hope it wasn't too bad ;; hopefully i'll get better at it and more daring in the future to feed you thirsty lot~
> 
> all time low are one of my favourite bands and i noticed that a lot of their lyrics inspire me to come up with maNY fanfic ideas, so this may become a little series that i'll post in when i get the time to write them all. 
> 
> for now, please leave comments and kudos and check out my other works! i hope you are having a splendid day~


End file.
